


A Midsummer Night's Sweetness

by chocaramell



Category: UP10TION
Genre: Don't expect a lot, Fluff, I'll stop here, M/M, Mostly just fluffy WeiSun though, Please enjoy it huehueh, Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens, Shy giggles, Side XiaoHee and GyuBit, just fluffy fluff, kinda sad, that kinda stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7804360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocaramell/pseuds/chocaramell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a hot night, I can't fall asleep. Thinking about this and that, I finally call you (I didn't think you'd come out).</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Midsummer Night's Sweetness

Yein twisted and turned in his bed, sighing at the heat as he wiped sweat off his forehead. It wasn’t that late at night, yet he was tired and lazy, having nothing to do rather than turn his pillow to the cold side every 5 minutes. 

He wanted to sleep, to escape the heat, but nothing seemed to be on his side that day. His mind drifted off to things he would want to do or get, such as ice cream, or shaved ice, or a cooler pack, or maybe a bottle of cold beer. 

He quickly shook off the last choice- but it was too late. His mind already thought to something. 

Or rather, someone. 

Groaning, Yein ruffled his brown hair in annoyance and sighed. It wasn’t like he didn’t think about the certain black-haired pole a few times in the past hour. He glanced at the phone that was laying on top oh his limp, open palm and held an inner debate with himself. 

To call or not to call? Pink lips pouted at the bright screen. 

‘Sungjoon’ it said. A circle on top of the words showed a picture of a smiling boy, silly transparent glasses sitting on his nose, and lean body clad in an oversized purple and white sweater. Yein remembered taking that picture the night they met. 

 

...

 

It was almost a year back- if he remembered correctly- at a party Wooseok held. Yein was shy, still is, but he couldn’t refuse Changhyun’s pout and promise of a copy of Adele’s soon-to-be-released album, so off they went. 

It wasn’t that Yein hated parties- it was, after all, the place where he got to befriend some of his closest friends. But being left alone was definitely not what he expected. It always ended that way, hence why Yein often questioned why he always agreed.

Back to the situation at hand, in the midst of loud music and sweaty bodies, Yein eventually found himself sitting awkwardly in one of Wooseok’s garden chairs, twiddling his fingers together. 

Changhyun disappeared to god knows where (so much for a boyfriend, Yein grumbled), and his only other friend, Hwanhee, had excused himself quickly before getting dragged away by Dongyeol (Yein knew that name very well since Hwanhee always whines about him, he didn’t expect the ‘abs guy’ to be a very cute, aegyo-filled boy though. Then again, Yein himself had a cute face and abs of his own.). The distressed older boy tried to complain, but didn’t bother asking where they were going. 

He had a few logical ideas anyway and he’d rather not voice it out.

So the few people he knew went just like that, leaving Yein alone, sitting there, looking very miserable and tired. 

“For you, Yein,” a voice suddenly said. The brunette snapped his head up and almost choked when he saw a tall human that somehow resembled a pole. A very handsome pole, though, with dumb-looking, transparent glasses sitting atop his nose. He had a hand holding out a drink for Yein, and a goofy smile that looked a bit tipsy. Yein couldn’t deny how cute he was.

Unfortunately, his mouth and brain failed to cooperate to produce a decent response, hence why his reply was, “What.” He didn’t mean it to sound so firm and uninterested. The boy looked surprised and a little embarrassed. “Y-you’re not Yein? Shit, I thought- sorry, Wooseok told me-” he blabbered, stumbling over his words. Yein, feeling embarrassed himself, shook his head and quickly took the drink without thinking. “No, I mean, yes! Yes, I’m Yein. Err…” He glanced at the glass of beer. 

“Thanks,” he said simply, managing a shy smile.

Relieved, the boy returned the smile, which made Yein’s heart clench in a weird way. “My name’s Sungjoon, by the way. Wooseok sent me to accompany you,” Sungjoon explained. He was still smiling, Yein wondered how he managed to stay alive that long.

“Did he?” Yein mused. Sungjoon nodded and sat beside the smaller boy. “So,” he started. “You like Adele?” 

 

...

 

Yein found himself smiling.

“Hello? Hellooo?” Yein snapped out of his memories and realized in horror that he’d pressed the ‘call’ button. With his mind spinning and his mouth sputtering nonsense, he quickly slid the red icon and ended the call. At that moment, Yein wanted nothing more but to stab himself. “I’m so stupid,” he groaned. He decided it was too late anyway, so he pressed the green call button once more and sat up, nervously tugging his shirt.

After two rings, the line picked up. Yein’s breath hitched in his throat at Sungjoon’s voice. “Got a little nervous there, huh? What’s up, bunny?” 

“Don’t call me that,” Yein complained, lying back down on his bed. Sungjoon chuckled. 

“Alright, bunny.” 

“Shut up, or I’m hanging up.” 

“Wait! Okay, b- I mean, Yein. What’d you call me for? Lonely?”

Sungjoon’s tone sounded a bit teasing, as always. Yein smiled. He missed the older’s voice. 

“Kind of. I can’t really sleep well,” Yein responded. 

“Sleeping at 8? Wow.”

“Yeah, not a good idea.”

It was silent, neither of them said anything, and Yein felt like the most awkward person on earth.

“Wanna hang out then?” Sungjoon finally suggested. Yein sat up at that.

“Really?” he asked. He cursed at himself for sounding so excited.

Sungjoon laughed. “Why not? How about we meet in the coffee shop near your apartment- is that fine?”

Yein couldn’t stop himself from smiling. His face muscles hurt, but he managed to produce a short answer. “Yes! See you.”

As the call ended, Yein jumped off his bed and clutched his phone to his chest, a wide grin on his face. “I’m meeting Sungjoon again,” he mumbled, walking over to his closet. “I’m finally meeting him.”

 

...

 

Sungjoon hurriedly ran to their designated meet-up place. He had gotten the pins and needles, and had to wait until it subsided to be able to walk properly again. “Damn, hope I’m not too late,” he muttered. He could see the sign of the coffee shop, and below it, Yein.

The younger boy’s brown hair had an orange tint to it now, Sungjoon noticed. He quickly approached him.

“You know, you didn’t have to wait for me outside,” he chuckled when Yein finally noticed him. The latter smiled up at him. 

“Hello, Sungjoon.”

“Hello to you too, Yein.”

Sungjoon held out a hand, but Yein didn’t take it. The former blushed and awkwardly coughed. “Uh, let’s go in? There’s air conditioning inside,” he said a bit awkwardly. Yein, having felt bad for not accepting his hand, could do nothing but follow suit. 

They walked to the counter and ordered drinks, Yein saving them a spot while Sungjoon waited for their drinks to be finished before bringing them over to the brunette. Settling on a small table a few paces away from the window, they sat in an awkward silence. It was, of course, Sungjoon who broke the ice with a simple question. 

“So... how have you been?” 

Yein sipped his caramel frappuccino before answering, “I’m good, I guess. What about you?” Sungjoon stirred his tea absentmindedly. Typical Sungjoon- suggesting a coffee shop and ordering tea instead. The brunette smiled internally at the thought of Sungjoon's unchanging characteristics. “I’m fine. Pretty bored with college,” he answered after a while. “Are you still together with Changhyun?” 

The question took Yein by surprise, and he slowly lowered his cup. He smiled sheepishly. “Nope. We broke up a few months back,” he explained, sighing. “Oh- um, sorry. I shouldn’t have asked,” Sungjoon frowned. Yein chuckled. “It’s okay. We broke up on good terms. He found another guy, Gyujin. He's really caring and Changhyun sticks to him 24/7." Yein chuckled, "They look cute together.” Sungjoon nodded thoughtfully. “That’s nice. I’m glad they’re happy.” He knew Yein and Changhyun had lasted almost two years, so it must’ve been hard on the younger. 

“You look pretty, by the way.” Yein almost choked on his coffee. “W-what?!” Sungjoon laughed and grabbed a napkin to wipe off whipped cream from Yein’s cheek. “Oh god, this scene is so cliché,” the taller boy commented. “Damn right,” Yein wheezed, not having fully recovered from his coughing fit. “If we were to continue, this would be the part where I kiss you,” Sungjoon continued, resting his head on laced fingers, an amused smile on his face as he watched Yein blush.

“I’m not pretty,” Yein complained. “Did you just try to change the subject?” Sungjoon mused. “And you are pretty, don’t argue with me.” He shot Yein a grin, which only served to fluster the younger boy even more.

“Alright, alright, I’m just kidding, bunny. I know it’s hard to not get flustered around me.” Yein scoffed, “Don’t get so full of yourself.” Sungjoon grinned. “You’re just saying that,” he stubbornly said. Yein rolled his eyes. “I wasn’t joking though, when I said you’re pretty,” Sungjoon mumbled, taking a sip of his tea. “What was that?” the brunette asked. 

Sungjoon shrugged. “Nothing.”

 

...

 

Topics changed, time flew by. 

“I liked you, as in, really like you. In love, that kind of thing.” 

The statements came out on impulse, and Sungjoon felt as if a heavy weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He eyed Yein, who didn’t look as unfazed as he thought he would be. 

“I know.”

Sungjoon nodded slowly. “Oh.”

The café played a song, and Yein frowned. “I swear I heard this before,” he muttered. Sungjoon grinned and closed his eyes, knowing exactly where and when Yein heard it. He didn’t mention it though, and settled with admiring the younger’s concentrated face. 

It’s cute, anyway. He enjoyed looking at Yein like that.

 

...

 

“I thought you’re with your boyfriend?” Sungjoon asked, swirling his drink in his cup. Yein shrugged. “He went off somewhere.” 

By that point, the two had switched phone numbers. Yein didn’t remember why he agreed- he was probably too tired and not sober enough. Also, he kept in mind to tell Wooseok to stop putting such loud music on. He couldn’t hear himself talk sometimes.

Sungjoon clicked his tongue in disapproval. “How irresponsible- leaving such a pretty bunny like you alone,” he fretted. Yein chuckled. “What about you? Are you alone?”

Sungjoon shot him a smile. “Yup. And I’m also bored. C’mon, finish your drink so we can go for a walk,” he said. Yein didn’t ask questions and chugged down his glass before following the stranger.

It was weird how at ease he felt with the tall guy. He didn’t worry either about Changhyun knowing he was out and about with another guy. He was sure his boyfriend wouldn’t mind (though maybe he was that careless because of the drinks). 

They arrived in the local park, which had neatly trimmed bushes, shady trees (perfect for hide and seek!), and a children’s playground. 

“If you break that thing, I’m not responsible,” Yein warned as Sungjoon rested all of his weight on the children’s swing set. “I know- it’s not like you’re my mom,” the taller grumbled. He was pouting. Cute, Yein thought. “Whatever.”

Sungjoon stood up and stretched, the cool wind blowing his hair. “It’s a nice night,” he sighed. Yein hummed in agreement. “The stars are out,” he commented, pointing at them with a smile on his face. 

“They’re pretty.” 

Sungjoon stared at him. “You’re prettier.” Yein barked out a half-laugh. “Please,” he muttered, although he couldn’t keep the red from creeping up his neck. 

The taller laughed. “I’m not kidding though.” The brunette shot him an amused smile. 

“Thanks.”

Suddenly, Sungjoon took hold of Yein’s hand. “What are you doing?” Yein asked flatly. He didn’t make any attempt to shake the hand off, though. Sungjoon didn’t answer- he started to hum a song, closed his eyes, and swayed Yein to the self-produced melody. 

No questions were asked, they danced just like that. Two barely sober and mindless boys swaying to a very off tune humming by a tall, black haired pole. 

After that, neither of them remembered much.

 

...

 

When they stepped outside the café, it was nearing 9. “Did we really spend an hour in there?” Yein hummed. “Guess we did. Wanna take a walk or something?” Sungjoon asked, stretching his arms up. His long sleeves fell, revealing the smooth skin underneath. 

“Why do you wear such long sleeved shirts in this hot weather?” Yein asked, already walking ahead. Sungjoon caught up to him. “It’s thin and comfortable,” he explained simply. Yein shrugged.

Sungjoon let the brunette scamper off ahead of him, shadows illuminated by the streetlights chasing after his petite figure. “You’re gonna trip and fall over something one of these days, I swear,” Sungjoon called out to him. Yein just laughed and waved him off. “You’re just mad you stay inside all day and can’t move those long limbs of yours like I do,” he countered.

“Whatever you say, bunny.”

“OH MY GOD SUNGJOON!!” Yein suddenly screeched in his high-pitched voice. “WHAT?!” Sungjoon screamed back, his face etching panic. The smaller boy gasped before laughing sheepishly and waved his hand in dismissal. “Oh, nothing. It’s… it was a bug.” He whispered the last part, having been embarrassed. 

Sungjoon sighed out in relief. “God, I thought you tripped or something. I wouldn’t have been able to save you like your night in shining armor or... yeah,” he said dramatically, holding both arms outstretched towards the laughing Yein.

The brunette’s laughs descended into giggles. Sungjoon smiled fondly. “How’re you feeling?” he asked. “I’m tired, but happy,” Yein answered, his giggles completely stopping. “Ah, of course. The power of the mighty Sungjoon, able to make anyone better.” The shorter boy sighed. “I would say a retort or something, but I can’t deny that’s true,” he shrugged. 

Surprised, Sungjoon simply nodded. “Anyways, it’s late. Do you want me to take you back? Actually, that isn’t a question. It’s a must, so let’s go!” Not taking any complains, the older took Yein’s hand in his and all but dragged him back. “Hey! At least hold my hand properly, will you?” Yein fumed, readjusting their fingers so they were comfortably laced together.

Neither of them mentioned the obvious blushes on both their cheeks. 

Sungjoon wondered- not for the first time- if having Yein as his would feel this good everyday. Their hands laced together so fittingly, as if crafted to be paired together. Their hearts seem to beat louder than the steps they take, which were small and slow (definitely not because neither wanted the walk to end). It really was times like these when Sungjoon found himself wanting the road to magically extend, so they can walk on the path for a while longer. 

Maybe forever, he wouldn’t mind that either. As long as he’s with Yein, he wouldn’t mind walking miles.

The soft summer breeze gently blew their hair back, and Yein laughed when a leaf hit Sungjoon smack on the face.

Eventually (and unfortunately) they arrived in front of Yein’s apartment. When the warmth of Sungjoon’s hand disappeared, Yein couldn’t help but be a little sad. He looked up at Sungjoon, who looked a bit tired himself. 

“I had fun today. Thank you so much, Sungjoon,” the brunette chirped. 

The taller smiled back. “Call me when you feel up for another hang out, then.” Yein nodded. “Deal.” Neither wanted to go, even though they were tired. So they spent a good few seconds standing there, admiring the stars (and each other in secret glances).

“Alright, good night, Yein.”

“Good night, Sungjoon.”

Hesitating a little, Sungjoon finally brought Yein in for a hug. He caught a whiff of the younger’s shampoo. It smelled sweet- vanilla and cinnamon? 

“Have a sweet dream.” was the last thing Sungjoon said before leaving. Happiness settled in Yein’s heart, yet he was a little disappointed. 

Did he expect a kiss? 

Maybe. 

Though he knew better than to imagine things like those. He hit his head and turned to walk to the entrance of the building, but turned back a while to see Sungjoon looking back at him. His heart skipped a beat and he mouthed something before finally entering.

“You too. Have a sweet dream.”

**Author's Note:**

> Heyya! Thanks for reading this quickie (not really)! I just got inspiration from Sunyoul, Wei and Bitto's cover of San E and Raina's "A Midsummer Night's Sweetness". I listened to the original and it's so sweet (hehe) and addicting so it pushed me to write this. Anyways, hope you enjoyed reading this~ Do leave comments below!


End file.
